For The Best
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: Written for a contest seems like the only writing i do now is for those, ne? IchigoXUryu very slight KonXUryu. Can Kon help Ichigo's problem? Even against Ichigo's will? Rated for light swearing. Shounen-ai fluff!


Kon's POV

Ichigo sighed yet again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ICHIGO??!!!" I finally yelled at the depressed teen. Ichigo had been sitting at his desk for the past hour, staring at his unfinished math homework like it held all the answers to the world! All my concern earned me was a pencil through my forehead and an aggravated huff from him.

"Hey, throwing things won't help!!"

"Shut up Kon!! Before I get Uryu to sew your mouth shut!" Ichigo seemed to sulk even darker after the mention of the Quincy.

A devious grin came over my face as I got an idea. "Hey Ichigo... Uryu!"

A dark sigh.

"Quincy!"

A thud as his head dropped to the desk.

"Ishida!"

A vehement glare.

I had succeeded in finding the root of the problem. Now, what about the archer was making him like this?

"Did he beat you at something? Get a girlfriend before you did? Did he steal away Inoue and her ample mountains?!" The last one scared me. No more goddess?!

"NO!! HE STOLE MY HEART-!" Ichigo cut himself off, turning his face the other way.

Uryu... Stole his... Heart...?

...Wait.

ICHIGO WAS GAY???!!!!

...Wait.

ICHIGO WAS GAY FOR HIS ENEMY???!!!!

...Wait.

...This isn't a surprise.

To be surrounded by all those lovely women and not feel for any of them, he'd have to be gay. And of course it'd be Ishida. Keigo was straight and too annoying. Mizuiro was obviously straight. Chad... He'd be an option, but I got the feeling Ichigo would want to be the dominant position. Renji was with Rukia... Uryu was the only one left.

"...Ichigo..."

"Forget it, Kon!"

"Ichigo..."

"I swear to any god out there, I will give you back to Yuzu!"

"Ichigo!"

"What?!"

"I understand."

"Oh, shut- wait, what?"

"I said I understand, idiot. You fell for the Quincy. Not hard to process." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as he looked at me with wide, surprised chocolate orbs.

"You aren't... Freaking out like I expected..."

"It isn't like I'm a homophobe control freak. Now, telling your dad who expects fifteen children from you, that's another story." He grimaced, his usual scowl deepening. "You need to tell Uryu, though. "

He sighed again. "I can't... It's for the best he doesn't know. We're enemies. We're two guys. Uryu... Is the last of his race, if he were with me, it'd be the end of the Quincies... I could never be that selfish."

I was taken aback by his confession. I hadn't thought about the Quincy line...

But 'depressed' didn't fit Ichigo. "It's a huge planet, Ichigo... In over seven billion people, there has to be another Quincy. Uryu probably just likes the ring of the title, 'Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy.' And you deserve to be a little selfish!! You put your life on the line for this town to fight those damn hollows, and what do you get? Nothing but ridicule from those captains in Soul Society!"

"...Still. I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, Ishida. I know you're my enemy by nature, but I love you and it would be swell if you could love me back and we could live happily ever after!' It doesn't work like that. Plus I get messed with for my natural hair color, could you imagine adding 'fag' on top of it?"

I couldn't find an excuse to counter that before he swatted me off the bed and took my place, lying face down. "Just forget about it, Kon. I'll get over myself eventually and move on." He turned off the lights before falling into a disturbed sleep.

--

"GOOD MORNING, MY SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A way too energetic Isshin flew into Ichigo's room with a kick, which was promptly caught and thrown into the wall. "Ah, my son is getting better every day!"

"Shut up and get out, Goat-face. I gotta get ready for school."

Ichigo yawned as Isshin sulked out the door with a cry of "Masaki~! Our son holds no respect towards me~!"

"Damn straight." Ichigo went through his normal morning routine as I watched from the edge of the desk.

"In the bag, Kon. I have a feeling that there'll be a hollow today." He held his open schoolbag toward me once he was all showered and ready to go. I jumped in without the usual fuss; Ichigo still seemed bothered by last night's events. He seemed almost grateful for my compliance.

The day was normal for me: squished by books, push them out of the way, try to find a comfortable position, hide as Ichigo grabs his notebooks and repeat.

Until three minutes to lunch, when the shinigami battle pass started going off as the hollow that Ichigo predicted showed up. Ichigo discreetly swapped me from my lion plush to his body. "Just go with the flow." He commanded as he took off.

I glanced behind me at Uryu, who seemed to be so lost in thought that he didn't sense the hollow or even see Ichigo move out. Soon the bell rang and as I packed up, Keigo approached.

"Ichigo!! You're eating lunch with Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and I, right? Am I right? Huh? Ichigo?" An idea popped into my head at that moment.

"No," I answered, mimicking Ichigo's voice and scowl perfectly, "Actually I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse's office." I lied.

"Oh... Okay, but if you feel better, you know where to find us!!" He said before taking off. I glanced around and my eyes landed on Uryu, who was just packing his last notebook away.

"Ishida." I called, successfully catching his attention as he looked up, the lenses of his glasses catching the light and glaring, obscuring his ocean-blue eyes. "Come have lunch with me."

"I thought you weren't feeling well, Kurosaki?" He pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose so his eyes came back into veiw.

"Would you really want to spend lunch with Asano and another one of his stories about a failed attempt to get a girlfriend?" I asked rhetorically.

"Good point. Sure." He agreed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. We walked out into the quad and across the campus until finding a shady Sakura tree to sit under. It had just peaked in its blooming, so pink flowers nearly covered the ground and petals fell around us every once in a while.

We each dug into our bento, a companionable silence between us as we chewed, taking in our surroundings.

I noticed a petal had fallen and stuck in his raven-colored hair, the light pink a sharp contrast. I reached out without thinking and plucked it from the silky strands. Uryu's eyes widened slightly and his body tensed at the unexpected action, chopsticks frozen between his lips. His cheeks flushed the same shade as the darker petals around him.

I held up the soft petal for him to see. "Sorry I startled you."

"Oh... It's fine, Kurosaki." He said after swallowing. He seemed distracted like back in the classroom, staring into the petals in a pile by his hand as if they would do tricks if he stared long enough.

Ichigo showed up a minute later, blushing at the proximity between his body and Uryu's before glaring sharply at me. I gave him a 'you take over and tell him!' look, and he rolled his eyes before taking back his body and disguising coughing me up with a normal cough, pocketing my pill body.

-Ichigo's POV-

'This is the best chance I'll ever get to tell him... Damn Kon and his ability to get me to do things against my will!' Though I kinda felt I should be thanking the guy...

"...Ishida..." He seemed unaffected.

"Ishida..." Nothing.

I finally put my hand over his, calling out his given name. "Uryu."

He startled out of his reverie, eyes focusing on mine as he blushed darker than our surroundings when he felt my hand on his own.

"Y-Yes?" I could tell he was mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"Do... Do you hate me?" I asked the million-dollar question.

"...No." He answered confidently.

I smiled softly. "Good... I don't think I could handle it if you did..."

He looked down at our hands, turning his palm up under mine. "...Why...?"

I took a deep breath, twining our fingers together. "Because... Because I love you, Uryu." I turned away, sure my face was as red as my namesake and noticing his quickly colored to match mine.

"I... I love you too, Ichigo." He squeezed my hand gently.

I blinked up at him surprisedly. I was even more surprised when he drew close, using our twined fingers to pull me toward him. His soft, moist lips finally touched mine and I was lost.

The only thought on my mind as we shared our first kiss under the Sakura tree...

'Maybe this is for the best.'


End file.
